


Supernatural Oneshots

by VikingWoman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Angel/Human Relationships, Demon/Human Relationships, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Protective Crowley (Supernatural), Romance, Sex, Soft Crowley (Supernatural), Soulmates, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikingWoman/pseuds/VikingWoman
Summary: A collection of unrelated shorts stories or chapters of Supernatural. Some may go together as I add them but I will mark the ones that go together. Different timeline for different chapters and not all chapters are explicit some are just mature.Main pairing will be Castiel and a female Dean Winchester.Will update tags and character lists as needed. Will update relationships as needed if I write any stories or short chapters involving other characters.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crowley (Supernatural)/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 19





	1. Comfort

Dean let out a gasp of pleasure as Castiel's mouth locked to her throat sucking and biting at the delicate skin there while his hands roamed over her body. His hands gripped her hips as he pushed her back against the counter and lifted her till she was sitting on the counter top.  
Castiel slowly drug his mouth up to her ear and she shuddered as he began whispering in Enochian. She couldn't understand what he was saying to her but she knew from the way he pitched his voice it was something filthy. His tongue flicked out the tip running along the shell of her ear slowly causing her to shudder again pressing forward till her body was flush with his.  
"Cas, fuck that feels good." she panted as he continued running his mouth over her.  
Dean closed her eyes letting her head drop back with pleasure as he started running his teeth over her jaw bone. She felt his hand knot in her hair pulling her back to where she was facing him and she could see the hungry look in his eyes.  
Castiel pressed his mouth to her's and his hands cupped her face holding her in place for the kiss. The kiss was tender instead of the needy biting and sucking he had been doing before. His mouth moved slowly over her's, his tongue grazing gently over her lips till her lips parted. Once her mouth was open he pushed his tongue into her mouth tasting her, swirling his tongue with her's.  
Dean's arms wrapped around Castiel's shoulders pulling herself closer to him.  
Castiel pulled back with a slight smile as he pulled her arms out from around his neck.  
"Cas?" she asked surprised.  
"Your brother will be back any minute." he said averting his eyes.  
"So we could go up to my room and-" Dean began.  
"Best not to push our luck." Castiel said then he gave her a warm smile. "I want you so bad it hurts but I just don't think now would be a good time for Bobby or Sam to find out."  
Dean frowned and looked away "It's never a good time."  
"We've been over this-"  
"No I get it you don't want them to know then fine they don't have to know."  
Dean slid off of the counter and started for the back door to Bobby's house without glancing back. She felt Castiel's hand on her elbow trying to stop her.  
"Dean -"  
"I'm going to work on the Impala for a bit, give me some damn space." She snapped.  
Castiel frowned and released his hold on her, watching her go out the door. He winced when the door slammed behind her, he knew she was pissed at him but he wasn't completely sure why. He sighed turning to go back to study the books in Bobby's library where he had been before he had the urge to seek out Dean.  
He had been sitting at the desk going over the books when the front door opened and Bobby walked into the house carrying a few bags in his arms. Castiel glanced up at him and then frowned looking to the door.  
"Where's Sam?" Castiel asked.  
"He went around back to check in with Dean." Bobby said shrugging.  
Castiel nodded his head slowly turning back to the books, he couldn't really focus since he felt eyes on him. When he looked back at Bobby the man was watching him with the narrowed eyed look he reserved for when he was suspicious of someone.  
"Did something happen while we were gone?" he asked finally.  
Castiel tilted his head curiously knowing he probably looked confused which is how they viewed him most of the time. He let them think he didn't understand what they were talking about most of the time and he loved using it to get them to say exactly what they meant.  
Bobby stared at Castiel for a few moments before he let out an angry sigh.  
"Did you and Dean have another fucking fight while we were gone?" Bobby demanded.  
Castiel hesitated for a moment "I don't think we argued but she was angry with me.... though I'm not sure why."  
Bobby sighed rubbing his hand over his face before turning to go back to the fridge, he brought back two beers handing one to him. Castiel hesitated before opening the beer and he watched as Bobby sat down across from him at the desk. Bobby took a long swig of his beer and then sat quietly for a few moments then he turned to look at the angel with a serious look on his face.  
"Look, I know you angels do things differently where your from and you probably don't understand a whole hell of a lot about humans." he said with a sigh.  
"I don't see what this has to-" Castiel began.  
"Dean loves you." Bobby snapped.  
Castiel froze and stared at the man in shock. He hadn't wanted anyone to know about them until the whole problem with the angels was dealt with. There was too much suspicion about the fact he was an angel especailly since Sam had been with the Demon Ruby and lead astray. He didn't want anyone to doubt Dean's loyalty like they all had Sam but at the time he knew they had been right to suspect Sam's loyalty.  
"I don't know how you get that idea but it's not...." he began but Bobby's look cut him off. "We may have been involved with one another already."  
"Yeah I figured." Bobby snorted "You ain't subtle."  
Castiel looked away embarrassed and he wiped his hand over his face with a nervous laugh.  
"We didn't want to upset anyone." he began softly.  
Bobby snorted again and shook his head "So do you love her then?"  
"I've been in love with her since I pulled her from Hell."  
"Do you tell her that?"  
"She knows."  
"You're thick aren't you?"  
Castiel frowned and looked up at him curiously.  
"I don't know if your really aware of this but Dean can be a little insecure sometimes, well women in general. She needs to hear it. You should probably go talk to her."  
Castiel hesitated but then he got up from the chair heading for the door. He set the beer Bobby had given him on the counter as he walked out.  
Castiel walked along the side of the house following the wall till it came out around back to the area where the broken down cars were parked. He went by the broken down cars and finally came to the gap where the Impala was spaced out from the other cars.  
He stopped and watched the two Winchester siblings. Dean was under the car working on something while Sam was looking under the hood talking to her through some opening Castiel couldn't see from where he was. He cleared his throat getting Sam's attention and the younger man looked up with a small smile.  
"Hey Cas," Sam greeted. "What's up?"  
"I was needing to speak to Dean for a moment." Castiel said shrugging. "It's important."  
"Oh, sure." Sam said his face pinching in confusion. "I'll see you inside Dean."  
Sam turned and walked by the the angel giving him a smile. Castiel waited for him to walk around the side of the house before he approached Dean where she was still laying under the car working.  
"Dean."  
"In a minute." she said her voice emotionless.  
"Dean please, can we talk?" he asked softly.  
Dean pushed herself slowly out from under the Impala and sat up pulling a rag out of her pocket to clean grease off of her hands. She stood up facing him and her face was unreadable.  
Castiel couldn't help the small smile that spread over his face at the sight of Dean.  
She looked a lot like her mother when the woman was younger with the long blonde hair and the bright green eyes. Dean was slim, with slight curves, and she was eye level with Castiel. Right now she was wearing faded blue jeans, a black sleeveless shirt, and it left the mark of his hand on her shoulder exposed for him to see. At the moment she looked more like her father, the quietly pissed off expression really driving that point home.  
"Dean I wanted to -" he began "I wanted to tell you that -..."  
Castiel searched his mind for the right words to say and he could see the look in her eyes fade to an unamused glint as she started to turn back to the car. Castiel grabbed her arm pulling her to a stop and turned her back to face him.  
"I love you Dean Winchester." he blurted.  
Dean stared at him blankly for a moment "I love you too. Did you think that I didn't know that?"  
"Bobby said women like to hear-"  
"Wait. What do you mean Bobby said that? You've been talking to Bobby?"  
Castiel hesitated for a moment then slowly nodded his head.  
The look of surprise on her face made him smile and he slowly extended his hand touching her face gently. The look of relief passed over her face slowly and she let out a small sigh.  
"Bobby says were aren't very subtle." Castiel said chuckling.  
Dean snorted "He's just really observant, he's been a hunter forever."  
Castiel smiled "Are we okay?"  
Dean frowned "Cas, we're fine I just.... Sometimes I feel like your ashamed to be with me and trust me I get it. I know my history, I know who I am and what I've done."  
"Dean that's not why I didn't want anyone to know about us." Castiel reassured her. "I have been proud to be with you since I met you in hell. I've been in love with you since then."  
Castiel leaned down and pressed his mouth to her's his hand running into her hair. The kiss was passionate and he could hear the moan escape her eagerly. He pulled away smiling holding her face inbetween his hands.  
"How could you ever think I'd be ashamed of you? You are the strongest person I have ever met, the bravest, and the the most loving person. I have known angels that aren't half the person you are." Castiel said softly. "I will follow you to hell and back again. Whatever you need, whenever you need me. I am yours."


	2. Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one that I had stuck in my head.

"So last night on earth, any plans?"  
Castiel looked up to where Dean was standing a slight playful smile on her face, he could tell she was trying to lighten the mood a but he could see she had something in mind already. He looked back at jar of holy oil in his hands for a moment confused.  
"I was going to sit quietly and wait till morning." he admitted.  
"Oh come on it may be you're last night on earth you don't want to let loose a bit? Indulge in some of the vices we humans enjoy on a regular basis?" Dean asked stepping over to stand in front of his chair.  
"Like what?" Castiel asked frowning.  
"I don't know. Drinking, sex, stuff like that."  
"I don't drink." Castiel protested.  
"Okay. What about sex then? Ever had one of those angels turn your head?" she asked smirking.  
Castiel shifted in his seat turning away from the look she was giving him and he let out a cough.  
"No." he muttered.  
"What? What about a woman, a human woman I mean?"  
Castiel swallowed then glanced back at Dean where she was starring at him.  
"I've never had opportunity." he muttered.  
"You're a virgin?" Dean's voice sounded shocked.  
He could feel his face turning bright red and he couldn't bring himself to meet Dean's eyes. He could see her out of the corner of his eyes starring at him with this odd expression on her face. He couldn't place it but when she let out a slight cough he flicked his eyes over at her.  
She slowly licked her lips and he noticed she was suddenly fidgetting more than she had been before.  
"Well that won't do." Dean said finally. "You're not going to die a virgin, not on my watch."  
Castiel tilted his head and this time he was the one getting nervous, fidgetting with his hands gripping his pants legs. She couldn't mean that the way it sounded, could she? Castiel hadn't dared to let himself dream that it would be possible that she would be attracted to him. He had never been so attracted to another of his father's creations, not like he was to Dean Winchester.  
He knew what it was like to be attracted to someone or to want someone in a carnal sense. He had to admit he was attracted to Dean.  
"What -ah, what do you mean?" he asked swallowing hard.  
Dean smiled "I know a place in town that can fix you right up."  
Castiel knew his face fell and she caught the look.  
"I'd rather not Dean." he said then went back to looking at the rest of the room.  
He tried to hide his disappointment.  
"Cas?" she asked her voice gentle. "Castiel?"  
He glanced up at her and she had that narrowed eyed look on her face as she studied him. He watched as she stood up slowly from the table and made her way around the table till she was standing in front of him their eyes locked together.  
"What do you want Cas? I mean it, what do you really want?"  
"Dean.... I...." he began slowly. "I want you."  
Dean smiled slowly at him "You - uh, you sure about that Cas?"  
He nodded wordlessly and she leaned down towards him pressing her palms to his shoulders pushing him back into the chair. He kept his eyes locked on her's and she closed the distance between them quickly.  
When her mouth pressed to his he let out a slight moan and he reached up cupping her face. She wasn't expecting anything like this but she let him do whatever he felt he could handle as he opened his mouth under her's. She felt his tongue press to her lips until she opened her mouth and then he was tangling his tongue with her's. Dean let out a moan of pleasure, for a virgin he was quite skilled.  
When they pulled away for a chance to breath they exchanged a look before Dean sank down to her knees in front of him. She quickly started working on the belt he was wearing and unfastening his clothing.  
"Dean what are-?" he began.  
"Trust me?" she asked glancing up at him.  
Castiel nodded his head slowly.  
Dean finally got his pants opened up and she carefully released his cock from his pants. Dean marveled in shock for a few seconds, he was larger than she had expected. Eight inches long and at least two inches thick. She flicked her eyes up at him and smirked.  
"Well your full of surprises aren't you?" she asked.  
Castiel gave a shy smile.  
Dean took the tip of her tongue and ran it over the tip of his cock, savoring the sound of his sharp in take of breath. She put her mouth around the tip sucking lightly on the head before she started to bob her head slowly on his cock. She moaned around his cock happily as she took him inch by inch down her throat.  
Castiel let out choked moans and his hand rested on the back of her head. Dean ran her tongue along the bottom of his cock along the nerve that ran along the bottom causing him to twitch in her mouth. She swallowed instinctively when he bucked his hips pushing his cock further down her throat.  
Dean started to pull off of his cock letting him buck his hips up into her mouth pushing it further into her mouth. She was bobbing on his cock quickly letting him fuck her throat until his hips began to jerk losing his rythm.  
"Dean... Dean I-" Castiel gasped then he let out a wordless cry.  
Dean felt his cock jerk as he began to finish in her mouth, she was quick to swallow it down as quickly as she could. When she had swallowed the last of his cum she sucked on him lightly cleaning his shaft before she pulled away looking up at him.  
Castiel's head rested against the back of the chair, his eyes closed as he steadied himself. He was still out of breath when he looked down at her giving a gentle smile.  
"Where'd you.... learn to do that?" he mumbled.  
"I've picked up a few things over the years." she said smirking.  
Castiel snorted which made her smile, she'd never heard him laugh like that before.  
"Think you could stand a little more?" she whispered.  
Castiel groaned "I don't think that I could..."  
"Shhh." she shushed him.  
"But I-"  
"You can owe me one after we survive summoning your Ninja Turtle friend."  
Castiel didn't miss the wink she shot him as she got to her feet wiping her thumb over the corner of her mouth. She gave him that cocky little grin that he was starting to find he enjoyed. Castiel smiled he would definitely make this up to her once they had finished the job.


	4. Prayers

"Cas, I don't know where you are or why you left.... But we need you. Dean needs you, she hasn't been the same since you've been gone.  
"We don't know if you're alive or dead, I think that's what bothers her most. The not knowing what happened to you, all she has here is your coat. She found it tossed onto her bed, where you left it I suppose.  
"She sleeps with it tucked to her everynight but only after she thinks I've fallen asleep. I hear her crying almost every night Cas, until she passes out too exhausted to cry anymore. She keeps that coat clenched in her hands, her knuckles are so white I think it would break her hand if I tried to pry her hands off of it.  
"She needs you Cas. Please come back..... If not because I'm asking you to then please.  
"Do it for Dean." Sam whispered softly his eyes flicking over to where Dean was sleeping.  
Her face was pressed into the coat Castiel had left behind, she had already cried herself out for the night and her body was tense. If he made a sound too loudly he was sure she'd jerk awake in a panic.


	5. You Always Catch Me

The building was on fire, that hadn't been a part of the plan but when dealing with demons they realized that nothing ever went to plan. They had been trying to take down a nest of demons with the help of Ellen and Jo; who had gotten wind of the whole set before Sam and Dean had found out.  
While trying to take down the demons they had set the fire to the building and the sealed all of the exits so the hunters couldn't get out.  
They had to keep going higher and higher into the building till they were on the roof.  
"How are we going to get out of here?" Jo asked her eyes darting around the roof.  
Sam grabbed Dean's arm pointing to a nearby building and they went over to see if it would be a way out. The two could see that the gap would be a dangerous jump and a slight fall to the next building. The four exchanged a look of worry.  
"I don't know if I can make that jump but it's the only chance we have." Ellen muttered.  
"Sam you go first." Dean said nodding.  
"What?' he asked shocked.  
"You can make that jump easy and once your over there you can help catch us as we jump across." Dean said nodding to him.  
Sam hesitated but nodded taking a few steps back to get a running start.  
"Remember to do a bit of a roll when you land, Sammy." Dean called.  
He nodded at her letting out a sharp breath.  
They watched Sam as he ran, he got to the edge of the roof and then he was leaping through the air, tumbling down to the roof next door. When he hit the roof he tucked and rolled across the roof, when he came to a stop he got to his feet shaking off the impact. He moved quickly back to the edge of the roof and looked up at the three hunters standing on the other roof.  
"Alright come on." Sam called back to them.  
"Jo you're next." Dean said firmly.  
Dean watched Jo get the same start that her brother had gotten and then she turned to look at the building behind them. The fire was still burning and black smoke was starting to billow out around the building, the roof was starting to sag as the fire burned away the supports. She knew they didn't have much longer and she knew from her time in hell she didn't want to burn to death.  
Once Jo had made the jump mostly into Sam's waiting arms so she didn't get hurt Dean told Ellen to go next.  
Ellen nodded and got the running start.  
Dean didn't miss the sudden flash of movement out of the corner of her eyes and she saw the demon rushing to intercept Ellen's jump. Dean didn't waste any time she turned her body and ran tackling the demon, they didn't come to a complete stop. It did stop the demon from intercepting the jump Ellen was making, she was caught by Sam and pulled to safety.  
Dean and the demon rolled across the roof struggling together for dominance in their fight. When they stopped rolling around the roof they were close to the edge and the demon was on top of her. He pressed his body down to her keeping his legs on each side of her, keeping her pinned underneath him. Dean saw the demon's fist coming at her face and she felt the connection.  
The hit slammed her face to the side and and could already taste blood, she had been meaning to get her teeth looked at. When she looked back at the demon he slung his fist into her again, he kept repeating the process.  
"Dean!" Sam screamed towards the roof.  
The demon put his hands around her throat and started to squeeze, cutting off her airway.  
Dean's hand went right up to his face taking her nails trying to claw his eyes out. He pushed her down trying to keep her away from him and to keep her from reaching his face.  
"They'll be so glad to hear of your demise, Winchester." he snarled. "We can burn together."  
Dean jerked her body up throwing him off balance enough that she was able to finally dig her thumbs into his eyes. She felt the squish under her fingers as the demon let out a shriek of anger and pain mixed together. She shoved the demon to the side and he fell grabbing at his eyes as blood ran between his fingers.  
At the same time he fell backwards the roof started to collapse into the building and Dean saw the flames moving up. She knew that the flames would consume her if she stayed where she was. She didn't have much time left before the whole place fell in on itself and she didn't want to burn, the heat was already unbearable where she was now.  
Dean looked to the edge of the roof and started to crawl for it, the surface she was on not stable enough for her to stand on. She got to the lip of the roof and looked over to her friends and brother.  
"Dean! Dean you have to jump!" Sam yelled.  
"She won't make it." she could barely hear Jo say.  
Dean knew the other girl was right, she could never make the jump like this. If she jumped she'd hit the pavement below which would kill her just a surely as the fire would.  
"Cas." Dean whispered then rolled herself over the edge.  
She felt herself falling the wind whipping up around her as she fell towards the pavement below. Dean's eyes closed, she didn't scream as she fell. If she didn't get saved - if no caught her in her fall- then she would be free. She would have peace and be able to rest, finally after all these years.  
There was a sudden whoosh of sound around her, the sound of wings beating against the wind. Strong arms suddenly cradled her pulling her against a strong chest and then she heard the sound of the wings beating against the air. She reached out and pressed her face into his chest, her arms circling his neck holding herself tightly to him.  
She wasn't aware of how quickly they moved and she was sure that it was in the blink of an eye, though she didn't want to release him.  
She felt his lips press to her forehead and she lifted her face from his chest. Blue eyes stared back at her and she flicked her eyes down to his lips which had that small tilt upwards to show he was smiling.  
"Hello Dean." he said gently.  
"Hey Cas." she said back her voice rough.  
Dean couldn't see Castiel's wings but she imagined that they were spread out behind him, she was sure if she could see them then they'd be beautiful.  
"You could have died." he said sternly.  
"You always catch me." she assured him. "I wasn't worried."  
Castiel shook his head and cautiously then he lowered her till she was standing on her own feet. Dean noticed that they were alone and on a dirt path somewhere, not the roof with the others.  
"Where are we?" she asked.  
"Don't worry I'm sure Sam and the others know you're alright. I'll call them soon." he assured her. "I just, I needed to make sure you're well before we go back."  
"I'm alright." she assured him.  
She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his chest, arms tight around his body. He put his arms around her and she felt his hand touch the back of her head stroking her hair. Castiel shushed her and her body relaxed into his as he started to whisper in Enochian to her.  
She never knew what he was saying but it always soothed her to hear him speak.


	6. The Last To Know

Sam hadn't seen Dean in almost a year, hadn't heard from her and wasn't too sure where she had ended up in the world. The last time they had seen one another it had been the end of the world; or what the demons and angels wanted to be the end of the world.  
They had managed to seal Lucifer and Michael in the pit, which had been the big victory that stopped the world from ending. Sam had let Dean think he was dead because she had promised him that she'd go live the life she really wanted. He had been hoping it was a normal life, maybe she'd be settled down, married, and working on having a few kids before she was too old.  
He had started by asking Bobby if he knew where she had ended up. The man had given him a look and then scrawled down an address, the smirk he gave him when he said he might want to call ahead had confused Sam.  
When he finally got into town - of course she had gone back to Lawerence- he had to do some asking around to find out exactly where she was. An auto shop of course, she was working there as a mechanic during the day and it was a full time job.  
Sam watched the shop for awhile, he was certain that Dean didn't see him. He wasn't ready for her to know he was here yet.  
He watched her until the end of the work day when she clocked out and got into the Impala driving off down the road. He followed her a good ways back knowing that he'd be able to find the house so long as she parked the car by the street or in a driveway. He had circled the street for almost an hour when he got the first sign that he had passed by the right house.  
The Impala wasn't parked in the street or in the driveway like he had hoped, it was in a garage. But that wasn't how he had found her, another car pulled into the driveway. He parked across the street and watched, he was curious to see who his sister had ended up with. He doubted he'd actually know who it was but he was still curious....  
Then Castiel got out of the car in one hand he had a bag from some local diner and in the other he was holding flowers. He walked up to the door and put everything in one hand while he used the other to let himself in with the key to the house.  
Sam was on the phone in seconds.  
"You didn't mention that Castiel was here." Sam said frowning.  
"Didn't I?" Bobby asked humor in his voice. "Must have slipped my mind."  
"How long?"  
"What do you mean 'how long'? How long what?"  
"How long have Dean and Cas, you know been together?"  
"Since before you went into the pit."  
"What?!"  
"I thought you knew. I mean everybody knew, they weren't exactly great at keeping it a secret."  
"I didn't know."  
There was silence on the other end for a moment.  
"Well damn." Bobby finally said. "Surprise your brother - in - law is an angel of the lord."  
Sam frowned and looked back to the house.  
"You going to go in and say hi?" Bobby asked.  
"Should I?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Is she happy Bobby? I mean her and Cas they've got it pretty good here from the looks of it."  
Bobby sighed "The last time we spoke on the phone yeah. She's happy but I really think you should-"  
"Seeing me again just means she'll be hunting again Bobby. She doesn't need that."  
"Yeah but the thing is-"  
Sam hung up and glanced back at the house one more time. He could see through one of the larger windows on the front of the house that they were in there. He reached across to the seat next to him to grab his binoculars so he could see a bit better.  
From what he could tell they were slow dancing in the living room together. Cas had his forehead pressed to Dean's and they were smiling together. They seemed happy, domestic.  
He couldn't ruin that for Dean.  
Starting his car Sam pulled out of his spot and onto the road. He had a job to do after all, monsters to kill.

Bobby stared at the phone for a moment, he could try to call Sam back but he knew that he wouldn't answer. He was stubborn like that just like John had been.  
He really wished Sam had let him talk. Dean hadn't given up hunting and neither had Castiel, the two just hunted together when things got to close to home. They were mostly keeping their small town safe but if things ever got bad anywhere else they hadn't hesitated to pack up to help other hunters. They just didn't go out of their way looking for the monsters anymore.  
The last time he had seen them in person, they were happy but they still missed Sam.  
Bobby sighed putting the phone down, he'd give Sam a try again later. Try to make him see some sense, that it be better if Dean found out he was alive.


	7. Virgin (pt2)

Castiel found himself in the small hotel room, Dean had given him the address and the room number without much of a second thought. So he had let himself in and he stood looking at her bag of things tossed lazily on her bed, he could hear the shower running in the other room.  
Castiel looked at the bathroom door and thought about how many times she had mentioned wanting her personal space. Then he thought about the night they had worked out a way to capture Raphael and he remembered the way her mouth had felt around his cock. He still owed her for that night.  
Quickly, before he could change his mind Castiel stripped his clothes off discarding them onto her bed with her clothes. Then he strode purposefully to the bathroom door, he tried the knob carefully and it turned easily enough.  
Once he was in the bathroom he stopped in his tracks looking around the room for any kind of sign she wouldn't be happy to see him.  
Instead all he saw was the closed semi clear shower curtain and the blurry figure of Dean behind it, standing in the warm spray of water. She didn't seem to notice he was there because she made no move to acknowledge him, instead he could hear her humming some song from her collection. Cautiously he walked over to the shower curtain and pulled it back enough for him to see.  
Since she had been pulled from hell he knew her body had been made new, fresh. The only marks her body carried now was the tattoo on her chest to ward off possession and the brand of his hand on her shoulder. Her body was unblemished porcelain skin that looked smooth to the touch. The water glistening off of her just added to the attraction.  
Castiel ran his eyes over her from her long legs, to her wide hips, to her thin waist, and up to where he could see the curve of her breasts. Since she was facing away from him he couldn't get the full look her was hoping for.  
Castiel started to feel a little odd just standing there watching her shower while his cock was already at full attention so he figured it was now or never. Taking a deep steadying breath he cleared his throat.  
Dean let out a curse under her breath as her whole body jumped. She turned her head around to glare at him, her hands covering her body as much as she could and he noticed her face was turning bright red.  
"Jesus Cas!" she snapped "What the hell are ....you ...."  
He noticed her big green eyes flick over him as he let her take in his nudity and he didn't miss the swallow before she looked right back in his eyes. This time the blush spread to her neck as well which made him smile at her even more.  
"Where are your clothes?" she whispered.  
"In the other room." he said softly.  
"Why?"  
Castiel narrowed his eyes at her and ran his tongue over his lips quickly "Well.... I thought I would return the favor. When Raphael was going to kill me you-"  
"Yeah, no I remember." she cut him off blushing.  
Castiel frowned and looked away, had he read this wrong? It wouldn't be the first time he had mistaken something a human had done.  
"I've made you uncomfortable." he said slowly.  
Dean looked at him her eyes flicking over him quickly before she lowered her arms.  
It was Castiel's turn to blush looking at Dean fully naked with her eyes locked to him.  
"I wasn't expecting you to actually want.... You know what? Nevermind." she said quickly. "Why don't you join me?"  
Dean stepped back and Castiel stepped into the shower with her, his back pelted by the stream of hot water. He cringed at the heat of the water and gave Dean a look, she smiled sheepishly at him.  
"I like it hot." she muttered.  
Once he was in the water Dean moved closer to him and he didn't miss the look in her eyes. Castiel lifted his hands carefully cupping her face as he leaned down towards her. Dean's eyes closed and when he pressed his mouth to her's she was already wrapping her arms around him, pressing closer to him. Castiel pushed his tongue into her mouth and he heard her moan hungrily.  
Castiel's hands ran down her body savoring the feel of her body against his and pulled her tighter to him. He groaned when he felt his cock twitch against her. She pullled away from the kiss and moaned as his mouth went right to her throat running his mouth over the skin.  
He heard her let out a whine as her hand went to the back of his head pushing him closer.  
"Please." Dean begged softly.  
Castiel lifted his head a bit confused "What?"  
She hesitated then said "Bite me."  
"I don't understand..."  
"Bite me." she said softly. "Not hard enough to break the skin but enough to get the point across. Suck on the skin a little bit too."  
Castiel gave a slight nod and then he pressed his mouth back to her neck, kissing the skin there for a moment. Then he was biting and sucking on her neck, he made sure he didn't break her skin like she had asked. He couldn't miss the moan that escaped her throat, he was surprised when his cock twitched again.  
He groaned, he was actually starting to hurt now.  
"Cas." Dean moaned.  
Castiel hesitated then looked up at her "Dean... Dean I need you."  
Dean gave him a slight nod and then he was grabbing her behind her legs jerking her up onto his hips. Dean yelped scrambling to hold onto some part of him that wasn't slick, instead he pressed her backwards into the shower wall.  
Carefully Castiel took one hand so he could start to line up his cock with her opening. When he had everything lined up he slowly began to lower her on him while he pressed up into her. With the head of his cock inside her he looked at her to double check that she was still okay with this. When she nodded her head he gave her a small smile before he started pressing himself up into her.  
He took it slow making sure that she wasn't uncomfortable, when he had himself pressed all the way into her he stopped again to check on her. He got another nod of consent and then he started to pull out before pressing himself all the way back into her. He kept the pace slow and steady.  
Every thrust into her made Dean let out a soft moan of pleasure as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
Castiel let out a groan, he wouldn't be able to hold out very long. He could already feel himself getting close, she was so tight and the sounds she was making were intoxicating. He didn't want it to end too soon.  
"Cas." Dean moaned "Cas, I'm so close."  
Just hearing what Dean said was enough to drive Castiel to the edge he began to jerk his hips a bit quicker his hands tightening on her. Her body jerked suddenly and she was letting out a slight scream which she tried to hold back, Castiel jerked his hips forward one final time. Castiel held Dean tightly against him as he emptied himself into her.  
His knees suddenly felt like rubber and he had to help Dean stand on her own feet so he didn't drop her.  
The two stood leaning heavily against the wall with the cooling water still running over them. They were panting heavily and enjoying the after glow of the sex.  
"That was... That was different." Castiel said softly.  
"Yeah but it was good. Right?" she asked giving him the crooked grin.  
"Yes Dean. It was very good." he admitted his face blushing.  
"I wouldn't mind doing it again, some other time of course."  
Castiel glanced at her and blushed. He didn't want to admit that he felt the same way.


	8. That Time in TV Land

Dean stepped through the door of the hotel room and came up short with a sigh.  
This wasn't the first TV show or movie set she had found herself on, the Trickster had been putting them through the various TV experiences. This wasn't the first time she had found herself looking for Sam after being seperated and as she looked around the room she was certain that she wouldn't find him here.  
When she turned on her heels she froze in place, the Trickster was leaning against the door frame that same smile on his face as his eyes went over her. He hadn't turned up too many times in the different scenes and it had her suspicious because she figured he'd be in all of them.  
"What the Hell do you want?" she snapped.  
"Easy kitten." he said smirking. "I'm only here to help."  
"Help? Help? You're the reason we're in this mess and I still haven't forgotten about last time." Dean snapped. "Sam still doesn't know exactly how many times I died."  
He shrugged his shoulders "And I still remember being stabbed by that damned stake. We all make mistakes, kitten."  
"Stop calling me kitten."  
The man chuckled and he pushed off of the door frame stepping into the room. He walked along the edge of the room and his eyes stayed locked on the female hunter. His eyes swept over her slowly and she shifted nervously as he looked at her.  
"What would you like me to call you then?" he asked smiling.  
Dean looked away from him "You said you were here to help? Why don't you start by explaining where here is?"  
"I'm surprised you don't recognize this place." he said gesturing around the room. "It wasn't actually on the TV but I did find it on you're brothers laptop."  
Dean frowned and glanced around the room confused.  
"It's from the folder you have on the computer." he said smirking.  
Dean felt her face going red and she averted her eyes from the Trickster. She heard him chuckle softly and she cut her eyes at him. He was smiling and he waggled his brows at her.  
"You've been a very naughty girl, kitten."  
Dean turned a glare at him and she took a step towards him, her hands clenched into fists at her side. When she took a few steps towards him she was surprised by the fact he matched each step towards her. Then again he was well aware there was nothing she could do to kill him, not so long as she was in his world and at his mercy.  
When they were standing in front of each other they locked eyes and she saw his smile seem to grow sad.  
"You cut your hair." he said his eyes going over her.  
"What?"  
"When we first met your hair was longer." he said tilting his head. "This suits you better."  
Dean frowned and took a step back eyes going away from him.  
"You know you have to act out every scenario to move on to the next and get out of here." he said shrugging. "I figured you wouldn't want Sam to be here for this one."  
"I'm not thrilled with you here either."  
"Oh come now kitten, don't be that way."  
Dean stepped even further away from him and this time he followed her along the room.  
"Don't be that way?" she demanded "You've killed me countless times and you're imprisoning me here to try to get me to say yes to Michael. Which brings me to a thought I've been having a lot lately, why do you even care if I say yes or not?"  
"In my defense you don't remember those deaths, I made sure you wouldn't remember." he snapped jabbing a finger at her. "I only did that to get back at your brother."  
Dean snorted and turned away from him.  
"And, yeah, at first this was about you saying yes to Michael." he said softly.  
"And now?"  
"It's about getting you to say yes to me."  
Dean turned around and looked at him. He wasn't looking at her, his was facing the door that he had entered through and he slowly sank to a sitting position on the bed. Frowning, Dean turned to face him crossing her arms over her chest with a sigh.  
"What exactly are you wanting me to say yes too? Because if it's acting out this little scene we're in then the answers no."  
He looked up at her and she saw him run his tongue over his lips nervously before he stood up. He kept his hands out in a calming motion and he walked over to stand in front of her, his face pleading.  
"To me." he said softly. "I've been .... following you ever since we met."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's crazy and I shouldn't be telling you any of this." He said quickly. "I'm Gabriel."  
"Gabriel?.... Like the angel Gabriel?"  
He gave a slow nod "Yeah, not like an angel but the angel himself. I'm Gabriel."  
Dean frowned, it made sense. The things he had accomplished and the things he had done were beyond what Tricksters could do on their own. The things he had done like killing her and then bringing her back from the dead were more like what angels had done. This made more sense then she had thought it would and she uncrossed her arms knowing her face was a mask of shock.  
His face lit up and he nodded vigorously "Yes you believe me."  
Dean stepped forward and she cocked back her arm punching him. Gabriel stumbled backwards and grabbed his jaw looking at her in shock.  
"Okay maybe I deserve that." he snapped rubbing his chin.  
"Why the hell are we going through all of this?" she demanded.  
"You're hidden here from them. From Lucifer and Michael, the only reason Castiel found you was because of how close he's been to you since you escaped Hell."  
"Why? What do you get from all of this?"  
His face fell slightly "I get you."  
He looked embarrassed but he slowly sat down on the bed again.  
"When I met you I .... I felt something I had never felt before. After you thought you guys killed me, I started following you and watching you. Trying to find a way - anyway- to get to you. To be alone with you. When I killed you -you were dead for six months- and we were together.  
"You were with me for those six months but when I had to give you back to your brother I didn't want you to remember the pain of your death. So I erased those memories."  
"So you're saying I forgot a six month relationship.... with you." Dean asked disbelievingly.  
He smiled "Try not to sound so thrilled kitten. Yes, you were at peace and so when I started trying to woo you it was a bit easier."  
Dean snorted and ran her hand over her face with a sigh.  
"Well maybe not easy. It took a month to get you to allow me to even get close to you, but once the ice was broken we got to know each other rather well."  
"Why should I believe you?" Dean demanded.  
Gabriel smirked at her and then he stood up walking over to her. He kept his hands raised in a peaceful gesture as he walked over to her and he leaned down towards her. Gabriel reached out touching her cheek softly and Dean stiffened pulling back away from him. He gave her a sharp look of warning and she froze as he leaned forward slowly.  
"Because I know about the small tattoo you have on your-"  
"Okay!" Dean yelped throwing her hands up. "You could have learned about that by spying."  
Gabriel gave her a crooked grin "Keep on denying it kitten but we both know that placement is a bit harder to notice."  
Dean blushed and looked away.  
"You said there was a spark the first time we kissed." he said "Why not try that kitten, if you don't feel anything I'll leave you alone."  
Dean frowned at him "If I feel whatever it is you say I should be feeling?"  
He perked up at that and he reached out touching her face again.  
"Then I'd like to try to pick up where we left off." he said softly. "I've missed you."  
Gabriel leaned forward then pressing his mouth to her's as his hands cupped her face gently.  
Dean was a bit hesitant when Gabriel pressed his mouth to her's but when his lips touched her's lightly she had to admit she felt a warmth in her chest. Dean let Gabriel release her face and he wrapped his arms around her, his mouth moving over her's slowly. When she leaned forward into him there mouths opened and she grabbed onto his upper arms, clutching his jacket sleeves tightly.  
When Gabriel's tongue flicked over her lips she opened her mouth slowly and he pressed his tongue into her mouth. He groaned softly his hands slowly dipping down her body giving her a testing squeeze which made her shudder a bit at the touch.  
He pulled his mouth away from her's down to her neck slowly.  
Her hand ran up to his hair pulling at his hair.  
"Gabe." she moaned quietly.  
"Yes." he sighed against her throat.  
She had been calling him Gabe when they had been together for those six months and he had been thrilled everytime she had said his name. They had been madly in love during that time and erasing her memory of that time had been painful for him. He had mourned as if she had died before deciding that he was going to fight to get her back.

After finally getting free of his little test that the Trickster had set out for him, Sam went looking for Dean. He had been looking for almost an hour now.  
He had to find his sister before it was too late. They didn't have a lot of time to figure out how to get rid of the Trickster before he threw them into the next scenario.  
He was walking down a hall of doors when he was sure he had heard a cry down the hall behind the last door. Fearing the worst Sam rushed forward and got to the door, he grabbed the handle rattling it. When it didn't open he stepped back and then kicked the door, near the lock. The door burst open and hit the wall with a loud slam, he was in the small hotel room.  
When he stepped into the room he saw two figures on the bed jerk up to look at him. The Trickster with his clothes and hair messed up; shirt open with him sporting an obvious erection under his jeans. He gave Sam a crooked smile as he panted heavily.  
"Hey Sam." he greeted.  
"Hi Sammy." another voice squeaked.  
Sam hadn't wanted to actually look at the second figure when he had entered the room, he was sure he recognized her but had wanted to deny it.  
Dean's short hair was sticking up wildly, she was in a state of undress where the Trickster had been making his move. Her pupils were blown with lust and her face was flushed.  
Sam averted his eyes from his sister and he glared right at the Trickster.  
"So you're probably wondering what-" the Trickster began.  
Sam lunged forward grabbing the man's shirt and yanking him from the bed. The man let out a cry as he put his hands over Sam's trying to yank his grip loose. Sam felt hands gripping his arms from behind trying to stop him, he could hear Dean yelling.  
"Sam stop! Wait a minute Sam."  
"Hey you should probably listen to your sis." trickster blurted throwing his hands up defensively.  
Sam hesitated and glanced back at Dean who was quickly fixing her clothes. When he gave her a look she gave him an embarrassed smile as she ran her hands through her hair.  
"Look this going to sound really crazy." Dean said giving him a quick smile. "The Trickster is Gabriel, like Arch angel Gabriel."  
"Okay that doesn't explain why you two were-" Sam began angrily.  
"We're soul mates." Gabriel blurted "Those six months that she was dead, I had her with me. When you demanded her back I erased her memories of me."  
Sam glanced at him then back at Dean.  
"What you interrupted was me giving her memories back and trying to get in her pants." Gabriel said giving her a wink.  
Dean blushed and gave him a somewhat shy smile. Sam released the man looking between the two with a shocked expression on his face. He ran his hand over his face slowly with a deep sigh, he coudnt believe what he was hearing. This couldn't be happening, he had to be in another of the Trickster's scenarios.  
"I think we broke him, kitten."  
"Sam I know this is hard to believe. Trust me, I know." Dean said "But he's right, I remember the six months he's talking about."  
"He could be planting false memories, you can't trust him Dean. I mean look what he's done to us so far." Sam protested.  
"Hey I only did this because I wanted a chance to speak to her alone." Gabriel protested.  
"Exactly what you'd do if you were brainwashing her." Sam snapped.  
Dean pulled Sam away from Gabriel a bit and then she slowly put herself between them as if she was keeping them from fighting one another. She looked at Gabriel and then back at Sam.  
"Take us back Gabe." she said softly. "If you let us go then maybe Sam will believe what we're saying."  
"I believe that you actually think what he's saying is true." Sam said sternly. "But I think he's lying to both of us."  
Gabriel nodded and lifted his hand. With the snap of his fingers the area around them changed back to the warehouse that they had started in and they exchanged looks.  
Before anything more could be said they were joined by Castiel who burst through the warehouse door looking freaked. When he saw that the two Winchesters were alright he turned his eyes to the Trickster and Sam knew that he'd confirm the man was lying to them.  
"Hello Gabriel." he greeted frowning. "So you found her."  
Gabriel smiled "Hello Castiel. You know you couldn't keep her hidden forever."

Sam laid in his bed and let out a growl as he flipped onto his stomach.  
Castiel had confirmed Gabriel's story, that the angel and Dean were in fact soul mates. The angel and Dean had been seperated by the other angels who were trying to get her to say yes. Castiel had told him they were sure that if she went through life without her mate then she would be more willing to say yes to Michael.  
It had bothered Sam a bit to hear all of this and then have to watch the smouldering looks the two were shooting each other the whole drive back to town. When they had gotten back Gabriel had rented them a completely seperate room of the inn and then they had disappeared for the rest of the day.  
Sam had witnessed Gabriel pulling Dean into a hot wet kiss before kicking the door closed behind them.  
Now he was laying in his room and there room was on the other side of the wall. The walls were paper thin and he could hear the noises coming from the two in the other room. With a growl he slammed his fist into the wall yelling for them to be quiet.  
He groaned laying back in the bed, he really didn't want to deal with this all the time.


	9. Never a Hunter

Crowley was sitting with his feet propped up watching the television when the door to the apartment opened and Dean strode in. The door slammed back behind her and he could tell by the way she was stomping through the apartment it had been a bad day at work.  
With a long suffering sigh Crowley put his scotch he had been holding to the side and made his way to the bedroom. He could already hear her Metallica album playing, he cringed she only put on that album when she needed to relax. Putting on his best smile he knocked on the door leaning against it.  
"You alright in there Squirrel?" he asked keeping his voice level.  
"I'm fine." she said her voice soft.  
He knew that was Dean speak for she wasn't alright by any means.  
"I'm going to come in now alright poppet?" Crowley asked putting his hand on the knob.  
He twisted the knob and pushed the door open slowly giving her time to say no if she wanted some space. When he pushed the door open and came into the room he was looking at an upset Dean sitting with her back pressed against the headboard of the bed. Her knees were pulled to her chest with one arm securely wrapped around the legs and her chin resting on the knees.  
He frowned and walked over to the bed taking a seat beside her on the edge of the bed.  
"What's wrong Squirrel?" he asked putting an arm around her.  
She shifted and pressed herself against his sides, her head resting against him with a sigh.  
"Come on Squirrel, tell Daddy all about it." he said smirking at her.  
He saw Dean's crooked smile as she wiped her face of the tears she had silently cried. She peered up at him and he gave her a soft smile taking one of his fingers to trace along her cheek bones. Dean shifted closer to him and Crowley smiled leaning down to press his lips to her forehead.  
Dean sighed relaxing against him "It's not really important."  
"It upset you, that's good enough for me to make it important. So quit stalling and tell me what happened."  
"You know I went out for drinks after work with a few of the folks from work?"  
"Yeah it's friday, that's not unusual." he said shrugging. "So what happened?"  
"Gerald from work started trying to put the moves on me."  
Crowley frowned and he felt his guts clench, he was already furious.  
Dean and Crowley hadn't been together more than a year; but she made him happy. They had met in the same bar that she went to drinks for after work. He had been there making deals with people when she walked in and sat at the bar not three seats away from him. He had made the first move by buying her another drink when her beer ran out, the two of them had hit it off from there. Later that night they were back at her place and he had her bent over her kitchen counter getting her to call him 'Daddy'.  
Their relationship had taken off from there and now he was proud to call her his girlfriend. He had been very quick to tell her the truth about himself before she found out some other way. At first she hadn't believed he was a demon or that he was the King of Hell. It hadn't taken long to convince her.  
Crowley shook himself out of his thought and focused on what she was saying.  
"I said no and was on my way out when he tried to force me to stay." she muttered.  
"Deanna answer me honestly love... did he force-"  
"No. I was able to leave." she whispered.  
Dean sat up slowly and pulled the neck of her flannel shirt to the side so he could see her neck. There were bruises all over her neck, he could clearly make out the imprints of teeth. He gently ran his fingers over the injuries.  
"Did he do anything else?" he asked frowning. "Any broken skin, open wounds, bleeding?"  
"No, I'm fine." she said softly.  
"You're not fine and it's okay for you not to be." he said looking at her gently. "Tell you what love, I'm going to run you a warm bath and you are going to soak in it for awhile. I'm going to go get some take out and we're gonna have a lovely night in. That sound alright to you?"  
"I'd like that."  
Crowley smiled then leaned down kissing her forehead "Why don't you go pick out your favorite pajamas for after the bath?"  
Dean gave him a warm smile as she untangled from the bed and went to get the items he had mentioned. Crowley got out of the bed and went to start the bath in her small bathroom. He lit some of her apple pie scented candles and poured just the right amount of bubble bath. He watched the tub fill up while his mind wandered to the man that he would be paying a visit while he was out.  
He had met Gerald once when Dean had talked him into going out with her one night. The man had been older -somewhere in his fourties- but he had that predatory look to his eyes whenever he looked at women younger than him. Crowley hadn't liked it but the man had been careful around him, he hadn't looked at Dean that way because he knew that wouldn't get him anywhere. Crowley gave off the dangerous boyfriend vibe when he wanted too.  
When the water was at a satisfying level he shut everything off and went back into the bedroom. He was greeted by the sight Dean's naked ass as she bent over to dig through the dresser drawers. Crowley walked over to her giving her ass a firm slap that made her give a squeak as she straightened up.  
"I'm thinking chinese food." he said putting his arms around her.  
"Sounds good." she said softly.  
"You going to be okay while I'm gone?"  
Crowley put his fingers under her chin tilting them up so he was looking in her eyes.  
"Yeah I'll be fine." she promised. "Hurry up and go so you can get back."  
Crowley pressed his lips to her's for a quick peck and then he released her. He watched as she went to the bathroom and he made his way to the door.  
Crowley snapped his fingers and then he was outside. He was starring at the bar where he knew Dean had gone that night. He would get the food and go back after he had made a stop.  
When Crowley walked into the bar he didn't immediately see any of the men or women that worked with Dean on a daily basis. He scanned the bar for a few moments before he turned to make his way back outside, when he made his way out he stopped when a familiar figure was coming in.  
It was another guy that Dean worked with, he had seen the man a few rare times when he had gone out with her drinking. He was younger than Dean and was one of the peons that were below Dean's own station in her work.  
"Hey, your uh - Crowley right? Dean's guy?" the young man asked pointing at him.  
"That's me. I'm looking for Gerald."  
"I figured you would be."  
"So you know what happened tonight? And you did nothing to stop him." Crowley demanded.  
"Not my business."  
"We have a specail place in Hell for men like you and Gerald just so you know." Crowley said smirking. "Where is he?"  
"Back at his place."  
Crowley gave a nod and pushed his way by the boy.  
Once Crowley was out of sight he snapped his fingers taking himself to the man in questions apartment. The place looked like a hoarder lived there, he looked around the house noting the beer bottles scattered on the floor. He could hear the shower going in the back room and he made his way down the hall to the back of the apartment. The bedroom was about as bad as the rest of the apartment.  
Crowley stepped into the room and stood facing the bathroom waiting for the man to get out of the shower. When the man finally came into the room clad in only a towel he was at first unaware of the guest he had. He stopped in the doorway with his hand on the doorframe.  
"What the-"  
"You have a lot of nerve." Crowley said sternly. "How many?"  
"Wha- what?" he yelped.  
"How many women have you harrassed or God forbide actually assaulted?" Crowley demanded.  
There was silence for a moment and then the man gave a sharp laugh "You must be that bitches guy...what's your name? Crowley that was it."  
Crowley felt his eyes going red like the rest of his cross road demons and he knew that the man hadn't noticed the new look yet. Crowley saw the look on his face change to one of shock as he slowly started to approach him and he gave him a crooked grin.  
"You're going to meet some friends of mine." he said smirking.

Crowley pushed the door open and stepped into the apartment with a wide smile. He shifted the bag of food to his other hand as he stepped into the livingroom, he walked over to the couch where he could see a blanketed Dean laying there. Crowley could see that she was half asleep already with the tv on.  
"Squirrel, you want some dinner?"  
She looked up at him with a wide smile "Hell yeah."  
"Thought you might."  
"So what took you so long?"  
"Just had another stop to make."  
Dean stared at him for a moment her face an unreadable mask and she took a deep breath.  
"Gerald won't be at work on Monday will he?"  
Crowley looked at her and he gave her a smile "No poppet he won't."  
Dean hesitated for a brief moment but then Crowley was surprised when he stumbled back, her arms were thrown around him. He put his arms around her and tightened his grip on her. They stayed like that for a few moments while Dean relaxed into him. Crowley had to admit, he really loved his little human.


	10. Trouble Maker

Dean was laying on her back on the hood of the Impala with her headphones in listening to music. She was just looking up at the stars enjoying a few peaceful moments before she got back in the car to head home.  
She had to get home since her mom wanted help with dinner because Dean and Sam's uncle Bobby was coming by to visit for a week. Dean always loved seeing Bobby he had been like a father to her after their dad had passed away. He visited regularly throughout the year and she knew that he was responsible for a lot of any of the extra money they had for things.  
Her mom had a job but she knew that it went towards bills and food.  
Dean was reaching up to remove her headphones when a pair of hands grabbed her ankles giving her a sharp jerk. Dean let out a yelp of shock and began jerking her body away from the possible attacker. She scrambled back up the hood of the car with her elbows and looked down to see who was attacking her. She stopped moving and panting heavily jerked out the headphones.  
"What the hell Gabe?" she demanded shocked.  
Gabriel gave her a wide toothy grin and shrugged his shoulder.  
"Oh come on kitten that was funny." he said smirking.  
Dean smiled shaking her head.  
Gabriel was their next door neighbors son, he went to the same high school as Dean and Sam along with his brother. He was labeled a bit of a trouble maker at their school because he loved pulling harmless pranks and having a good time. Dean's mother didn't really like him she knew but he had been very sweet towards her.  
She didn't really know if they were really dating or what they would be called. She'd never had a boyfriend and she had been on a few dates though none of them had gone anywhere for her. She loved how she felt whenever he called her kitten and she smiled at how tingly she felt when he smiled at her like that.  
"So what are you doing later?" Gabriel asked climbing onto the hood with her.  
"My uncle Bobby is coming to town." she said "So I'm going to spend time at the house visiting with him."  
"Cool." Gabriel said nodding.  
Gabriel reached out putting one of his hand over her's and he began to trace circles with his fingertips over the skin. He seemed nervous when he glanced back up at her and flashed that same smile.  
"Would you mind meeting me later tonight?" he asked.  
Dean looked up at him "I guess.... where do you want to meet?"  
"How about here?"  
Dean looked around the small clearing, it was on the edge of town bordered by trees on all sides. It wasn't far from the High School which was why she stopped off here sometimes to relax after a hectic day at school.  
"Sure." Dean said "Why do you want to meet out here?"  
Gabriel shrugged "I'd just really like to see you."  
"Why?"  
Gabriel looked away from her and she could see his face was getting red with embarrassment. Dean smirked, she had never seen him flustered like that before. Gabriel looked up at her again and she smiled looking away from him again.  
"Can you give me a ride back home?" he asked.  
"Yeah come on."  
Dean slid off of the hood of the car and walked around to the driver side, Gabriel followed suit slidding into the passenger seat. She started the car and pulled back out onto the highway turning towards their neighborhood. When she pulled up to the curb in front of her house she looked up at the house where she saw her Mom look out the window at her.  
Gabriel looked up at the house as well and he knew that her mother had seen him so he waved at her. He frowned and just shrugged his shoulders glancing at Dean when she just closed the curtain again.  
"I'll see you tonight right?" he asked.  
"Of course."  
"See ya then kitten." Gabriel said leaning forward.  
He gave her cheek a quick peck which made Dean give a squeak that made her blush. He just grinned eagerly and got out of the car, she watched him disappear into the house across the street. Dean stayed where she was for a moment and then she got out of the car making her way up the walk towards the house.  
Before she gets there the door was already being opened by her mother  
"Deanna." she said slowly her brows raised.  
"Can we talk about this?" Dean asked with a sigh.  
"I think we'd better." she said stepping back.  
Dean stepped into the house and walked to the living room where she knew her mother would want her to sit while they talked. She dropped her bag from school on the floor beside the couch and sat down with a heavy sigh. When she looked up at her mother she was taking a seat in the chair across from the couch. Dean and her mother just stared at one another for a few minutes.  
"You gave that Novak boy a ride home." Mary said her eyes locked on Dean. "I thought you were interested in his brother not the troublemaker."  
Dean sighed rolling her eyes "Mom, Cas is gay. He has a boyfriend. You just wanted me to be interested in him."  
"So his brother? You like his brother?" Mary asked after a few minutes.  
Dean blushed "Yeah I think so."  
"He seems to like you..... Deanna just ... be careful boys like that are fun but ....their trouble." Mary said then smiled. "I was dating a boy like that before I started dating your father. He was fun but like I said trouble."  
"I don't think Gabe is really-"  
Before Dean could finish Sam came darting down the stairs for the door a huge smile on his face.  
"Uncle Bobby is here!"  
Mary and Dean shared a look before they got their feet making their way to the front yard.

It was after Sam and Dean had finished washing the dishes that the house phone rang, Bobby being the closest answered.  
"Winchester residence... Who's calling?" he asked the turned to look at Dean. "Dean you got some kid calling you."  
Dean dried her hands and then walked over to accept the phone from her uncle.  
"Hello?" Dean asked tilting her head.  
"Hello Dean." Castiel said sounding tense. "I'm looking for Gabriel."  
"Well he's not here, I dropped him off at the house awhile ago."  
Castiel was quiet for a few minutes then he cursed under his breath "If you see him let me know. Dad and he got in a fight, I know he likes spending time with you when he's having a bad day."  
"Okay... call if you find him...." Dean hesitated and then she heard the phone click off.  
When she hung up she frowned then remembered she was supposed to meet him.  
"Mom! I'm going out." she called out grabbing her keys off the hook.  
"Where are you going?" her mother called from the living room.  
"Cas called looking for Gabriel, I'm going to help him look for him."  
"Everything alright?" Bobby asked frowning when she walked by.  
"Yeah he just got in an arguement with his dad."  
Her mother looked at her with a slight frown "Just be careful."  
Dean smiled and went out the door making her way to the Impala. She knew where she was supposed to be meeting Gabriel so she took off heading for the clearing.  
When she pulled off the main road and eased along between the trees till she came to the clearing. Her headlights lit up a figure laying in the middle of the clearing on their back just looking up at the stars. Dean stopped the car and left the lights on once she had the car in park.  
When she got out of the car she started towards the figure laying down in the grass.  
"Hey Gabe." Dean called.  
Gabriel looked up at her and smiled when she stopped to look down at him.  
"Hey kitten I wasn't expecting you here till a bit later."  
"Yeah well Cas called worried about you."  
"Castiel called you?"  
Dean sat down on the grass beside him and smirked "Yeah he said apparently you come see me when you've had a bad day."  
Gabriel actually blushed which made her smile even bigger. Dean laid down beside Gabriel putting her hand out to take his in her own.  
They stayed staring up at the stars for a few minutes without talking before he shifted to leaning up on his elbows starring at her. Dean turned her head to stare at him for a moment before he was leaning down towards her. When there was barely any space between them Dean froze and Gabriel stared at her for a few seconds. When he didn't move Dean slowly reached up to put her hand on the back of his neck.  
Gabriel gave a crooked smile and then leaned down the rest of the way to press his mouth to Dean's. When their lips touched her moved himself a bit and leaned his body over her. Dean felt his mouth working on her's slowly his lips parting to flick his tongue across her's. When she opened her mouth he pressed his tongue into her mouth and she let out a soft moan.  
While their mouths moved as one she felt his hand cup her cheek as his body laid over her's. Dean wrapped her arms around him and when they broke away from the kiss they exchanged a look.  
"Wow kitten." he breathed "Didn't know you cared that much."  
Dean blushed giving him a shy smile.  
"So does this mean we're ... together?" he asked smirking.  
"Yeah... I mean if you want to be."  
"Hell yes." Gabriel exclaimed smirking.  
"Alright then. You should know my mom thinks you're a troublemaker."  
"And my dad thinks you're a tease so hey... we both got issues."  
Dean burst out laughing, yeah maybe they did.


End file.
